Pax Valley Crew
The Pax Valley Crew consist of the main protagonists of Subhuman, and are led by Noneme, the group's leader by default. They took the name "Pax Valley" after the hometown in which the group's forming members, Noneme and Asher grew up in. The Pax Valley Crew currently consists of a total of nine members, five Owners and four Darks. Members Powers & Abilities Recruitment of Members The Pax Valley Crew are interesting in the fact that they do not have any initiation into the group, unlike most of the other teams in the Subhuman universe. What does remain set in stone however, are the positions that the group (Noneme specifically) feels it needs, whose positions would be as follows: *'Leader:' for directing the Pax Valley Crew towards their next destination and organization. *'Swordsman:' as a surprise in a very gun oriented world, hopefully with a focus on katana. *'Gunsmith:' to serve as the Pax Valley Crew's ammunition and armaments provider. *'Spy:' to infiltrate enemy territory and gather intel and/or enemy targets. *'Medic:' to heal natural wounds among the group, beyond Noneme's repair. As of Subhuman's most current arc, only four of these positions have been filled. It can be expected however, that by the end of the series, most if not all will be accompanied by a leading character. Goals Each member of the Pax Valley Crew has his or her own reason for joining, most of them related to the 21 Darks. Of these, many tend to revolve around finding a specific person or place, though most of the team's members would not sacrifice the safety of their friends even if it meant achieving this goal. *'Noneme' wants to unite the 21 Darks to use their soul switching abilities to meet her deceased mother and father. To do this however, she will need to either ally all 21 Darks together on her team, or kill whichever she is unable to agree with. This may as well be the reason that every member of the Pax Valley Crew has a Dark. *'Asher' wants to revive Dark Retribution and subsequently kill him. The only way he can possibly achieve this goal however, is to use the combined powers of the 21 Darks to revive the previous Dark Retribution. While this may seem selfish and self-centered at first, Asher has pointed out that killing his own Dark will put an end to the years of bloodshed acted out in revenge over this Dark. *'Killigrew' wanted to make her adopted family's name infamous, ruining their image by selling illegal firearms in response to not paying much attention to her as a child, while adoring their biological children. *'Anansi' wants to help all of the other members of the Pax Valley Crew reach their goals, but his goal as of now remains unknown. *'Z. Pacc' wants to find the lost city of Antium, which supposedly constructed itself from ruins. This city is rumored to be the home of the world's most advanced technology, which Z. Pacc intends to use himself. Miscellaneous As well as the information revealed in the main storyline, some other information has been stated outside it about the Pax Valley Crew. Most of that is trivia and not as important to the storyline, but fun to note regardless. Colors If the Pax Valley Crew members were to be represented by different colors, they would be: *'Noneme:' Red *'Asher:' Maroon *'Killigrew:' Blue *'Anansi:' Lavender *'Z. Pacc:' Brown Animals If the Pax Valley Crew members were to be represented by different animals they would be: *'Noneme:' Dragon *'Asher:' Ox *'Killigrew:' Moth *'Anansi:' Gorilla *'Z. Pacc:' Lion Songs If the Pax Valley Crew members were to have any theme song in the world, they would be: *'Noneme:' "Where Is My Mind" by Placebo *'Asher:' "Flesh" Into Gear by CKY *'Killigrew:' "Celestica" by Crystal Castles *'Anansi:' "The Whole World" by Outkast ft. Killer Mike *'Z. Pacc:' "O Green World" by Gorillaz Famous Voices If the Pax Valley Crew members were to be voiced by famous voices in an anime, they would be: *'Noneme:' Michelle Rodriguez *'Asher:' Crispin Freeman *'Killigrew:' Tara Platt *'Anansi:' John Witherspoon *'Z. Pacc:' Jessie Flower Poll References Navigation Category:Gangs